At Zero Base
by dinodeer
Summary: Daniel selalu bisa mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Daniel x Minhyun. NielHwang


At Zero Base

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun

.

.

Mata Daniel terbelalak kagum saat ia melihat ruangan besar yang penuh dengan mainan. Ia berlari untuk melihat semua yang ada disana dengan tatapan kagum. Ia tidak menyangka YMC akan memberikan hal seperti ini untuk mereka. Ya walaupun ini untuk kepentingan variety show juga tapi ia sangat senang bisa berada di tempat yang dinamakan Zero Base itu.

"Hei, lepas dulu sepatu kalian!" seruan Minhyun terdengar diantara teriakan kekaguman dan kesenangan para member. Hal itu membuat Daniel terkikik kemudian mendekati si pemilik marga Hwang itu.

"Hyung, santai saja, yang lain terlalu senang berada disini." ujarnya sambil menuruti perintah Minhyun untuk melepas sepatunya.

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi nanti kalian akan membuatku harus membereskan kekacauan yang kalian buat." ucapnya dengan nada menggemaskan. Daniel tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembak Minhyun pelan. Inginnya sih mengecupnya tapi ia sadar ada banyak kamera disana.

"Daniel!" pekik Minhyun tertahan. Wajahnya memerah hanya dengan afeksi sederhana dari Daniel dan si pelaku pencubitan hanya tertawa sambil meninggalkan Minhyun yang wajahnya masih memerah.

Daniel mulai mengeksplor ruangan Zero Base tersebut dan kembali bahagia saat melihat banyak makanan yang bisa ia makan di tempat ini. Banyak game juga yang bisa mereka lakukan. Ia tersenyum puas dengan hal yang ia lihat. Setelah itu Daniel pun mulai masuk ke kamarnya yang bertema kucing, ia sangat suka kucing. Ahhh mengingat kucing ia jadi merindukan Rooney dan Peter.

Srak.

Sebuah suara membuat Daniel sedikit kaget. Ia melihat dua buah carrier di dekat kakinya dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat kucing yang ia rindukan tengah berada disana.

"Kalian! Kalian! Sini! Sini!" serunya gembira sambil menyuruh member yang lain menghampirinya.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Jisung heran.

Daniel kemudian mengangkat carrier kucing itu dan berseru. "Ini rooney! Lihat ini rooney!"

"Oh iya itu benar-benar rooney! Apa peter juga ada?" tanya Jisung.

Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya ada! Aku memang berkata ingin bertemu mereka tapi aku tidak tahu mereka benar-benar akan ada disini!" serunya kegirangan.

Member yang lain ikut senang melihatnya setelah itu mereka pun membiarkan Daniel menghabiskan waktunya bersama kucing tercintanya.

"Hyung itu apa?"

"Alat pembersih!"

Suara kegirangan seseorang membuat Daniel keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terkikik kecil saat melihat Minhyun yang tengah bahagia karena sebuah alat pembersih otomatis. Saat Daniel mendekat Minhyun tak berhenti tertawa bahagia.

Minhyun menghalangi jalan si alat pembersih itu sambil terkikik kecil. Daniel yang tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu ikut-ikutan menghalangi jalan si alat pembersih sampai poni mereka bersentuhan.

"Maaf." ujar Minhyun dengan nada menggemaskan sambil membiarkan si alat pembersih bebas dari kukungan kakinya.

Daniel kembali tertawa. Sementara Minhyun kini sudah kembali sibuk beres-beres dan hal itu kembali membuat Daniel tertawa kecil. Minhyunnya yang sangat mencintai kebersihan tentunya tidak akan membiarkan ruangan ini tidak rapi walau sebenarnya ia bisa saja membiarkan ruangannya berantakan.

Daniel kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengecek kucingnya. Tiba-tiba ia jadi kepikiran jika di zero base ini ia bisa melakukan semua hal yang ia inginkan. Main bersama member, makan sepuasnya, main dengan kucingnya, tidur larut karena bersenang-senang, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Bermesraan dengan Minhyun.

Mungkin karena mereka kini tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan, membuat Daniel takut kalau orang-orang dan fans mengetahuinya. Jadi ia lebih sedikit berhati-hati jika berinteraksi dengan Minhyun berbeda dengan member lain. Minhyun pun yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan ini hanya melakukan sedikit skinship, bahkan Daniel merasa berdebar saat tadi rambutnya dan rambut Minhyun bersentuhan.

"Ah, aku merindukannya." gumamnya pelan.

Daniel pun keluar dari kamarnya lalu melihat member lain sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan peperangan yang tengah berlangsung. Ia tak melihat Minhyun diantara mereka jadi ia menengok ke arah kamar Minhyun namun tak mendapati kekasihnya disana. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Minhyun sedang berada di kolam bola milik Jinyoung.

"Hyung, sedang apa?"

"Kau tak lihat apa yang aku pegang?" tanya Minhyun sambil sedikit mengangkat bukunya. Daniel hanya terkekeh kecil lalu masuk ke kolam bola itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Minhyun.

"Daniel!" pekik Minhyun pelan. "Disini ada kamera!" bisiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kita bisa minta manager Hyung untuk mengeditnya."

"Tapi staf yang lain akan melihatnya." bisik Minhyun lagi.

"Hyung berisik ih, aku sedang charge ini."

Minhyun hanya mendelik kesal tapi akhirnya membiarkan Daniel memeluk pinggangnya dan kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Melihat Minhyun yang tidak memperhatikannya membuat Daniel sebal, sebuah ide kemudian terlintas di pikirannya.

Srak.

Daniel menenggelamkan dirinya diantara bola-bola dan hal itu mengusik Minhyun.

"Niel, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minhyun heran.

"Rasbhakhan sajbha."

"Hah? Apa?"

Tiba-tiba Minhyun merasakan tangan Daniel sedikit membuka kaos yang tengah ia pakai. Hal itu membuatnya terpekik pelan.

"Daniel, apa yang kau laku-empph..."

Minhyun hampir saja mendesah kencang saat merasakan Daniel tengah menyesap kulit pinggangnya dan menciuminya lembut.

"N-Niel..."

Namun Daniel sepertinya menulikan telinganya dan kembali menyesap kulit panggul Minhyun setelah berhasil sedikit melorotkan bagian atas celana Minhyun.

"D-Daniel, berhenti..." bisiknya penuh penekanan. "Daniel!" pekiknya lagi tentunya dengan nada pelan.

"Kau kenapa Minhyun-ah?" suara Jisung membuat Minhyun menoleh. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya karena wajah Minhyun kini terlihat sangat merah dan tentunya sampai telinganya juga memerah.

"B-bukan i-itu Hyung-"

"Bhuaahhh, sesak sekali dibawah sini." seru Daniel yang mengagetkan Jisung.

"Apa yang kau la- oh..."

Ucapan Jisung yang terhenti karena ia mengerti keadaan Daniel dan Minhyun membuat wajah Minhyun semakin memerah sementara Daniel hanya terkekeh tidak berdosa.

"Aku akan menguliahinya setelah ini." bisik Jisung pelan yang dihadiahi rengekan pelan dari Daniel.

Setelah Jisung pergi Minhyun langsung mencubit pinggang pemuda itu kencang. "Daniel kau tahu kan harus-"

"Aku akan melanjutkan ini nanti." ujar Daniel sambil mengerlingkan matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Minhyun yang sekujur tubuhnya masih memanas karena ulah Daniel.

"Ck, Kang choding mesum."

xxx

status : END

xxx

momen tergemas menurut aku tuh yang tabrakan poni sumpah itu gemesin banget huhu

sampe ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya ya

salam cium,

 _dinodeer_.


End file.
